Best Mistake
by KashireCat
Summary: A moment of weakness plunged in alcohol forms a bond that attracts the most opposites of sides. When Draco and Hermione finally snap and confront their feelings, new revelations come out. How hard could going against your entire being be? Rated M for Mature Content & language. A Dramione one shot! based on Ariana Grande's song Best Mistake. R&R!


Best Mistake

**Summary: A moment of weakness plunged in alcohol forms a bond that attracts the most opposites of sides. When Draco and Hermione finally snap and confront their feelings, new revelations come out. How hard could going against your entire being be? Rated M for Mature Content & language. R&R!**

**AN: Harry Potter ain't mine. This one-shot is based upon the song Best Mistake by Ariana Grande and I recommend you give it a listen. OOC after 5th year as it's written in the timeline of 6th year. *Mature content ahead***

* * *

_**How soon do we forget, how we felt?**__**  
**__**Dealing with emotions, that never left**__**  
**__**Playing with the hand that we were dealt, in this game**_

Exactly a month and 2 weeks have passed. Since a month and 2 long weeks, Hermione has been trying to forget that passionate night between her and Draco Malfoy.

Generally, she would have hexed anyone as deluded. But after that one fateful night, he had opened up and she had gotten various glimpses of him battling his inner demons ever since. No matter how hard she pushes down her feelings, they resurface at the most unexpected moments.

She was not a virgin when they had slept together. But what made her so attached to him were the emotions that passed through them. They both were real. His arms could hold him to her for nights and she would stay in happily as long as his passion gave her the hope to move on.

He was demanding, possessive- more or less a sculpted god. Snippets from their nights still make their way in her dreams. She kept busing herself in tasks to distract herself so one hadn't seen much of her former self lately. Same could be said for Draco.

She could he see the weight and dread of whatever task he was up to weighing him down. If his slumping shoulders and sunken eyes weren't enough proof, he had stopped tormenting anyone. The only banter he was found getting involved in was with them. Even during those banters his silver eyes spoke volumes to her.

Seeing him this vulnerable, Hermione had started questioning her own state of mind amidst this war. She looked ready in every aspect to outsiders but on the inside, she was every bit of vulnerable that he was.

Harry, Ron and her had been busy in planning various defense lessons for the DA, formulating theories on the Horcruxes and dealing with Dumbledore's mission for Harry.

But her mind has been preoccupied. Harry and Ron were starting to notice a change in her. Her feathers ruffled whenever the topic of Malfoy and his evil plans came up. They both just couldn't give him, _and her _a break.

Atop of the upcoming war, she now had the whirlwind of emotions that a reckless tumble in the sheets with your sworn enemy would evoke.

* * *

_**Maybe I'm the sinner, and you're the saint**__**  
**__**Gotta stop pretending, what we ain't**__**  
**__**Why we pointing fingers, anyway?**__**  
**__**When we're the same**_

He has also been trying to forget that night. It was starting to seem impossible. Granger seemed to have bewitched him in some sort of way. She was engraved in him now.

One lay and he had gotten addicted to Hermione Granger.

It wasn't like this was the first time he had gotten laid. He's had quite a few lays in his previous relationships and one night stands.

What made this different was that Granger seemed to provoke a side of him he never knew existed. He never knew sex with Granger would be so... _surreal. _If it was a mistake, why did it feel so natural?

It was probably because they both were both so vulnerable. Granger has been more jittery and depressed than ever- a strong contrast to her wildness in bed. Muggleborns and their families have been targets ever since the Dark Lord's second ascend. Every day when Granger unfolded the Daily Prophet to see yet another mass Muggle slaughter, he saw her inner battle to hold her shit together across the house tables.

Them shagging felt so raw; all the emotions they both have been trying to hide surfaced in the form of unaltered passion. Granger is _real_. She is understanding and sees him in a way that no one does. She can peek into his soul and see his intentions & wants. She doesn't pride the fact that they slept together like her other schoolmates. _Bleedin' Gryffindors_

It was all another reason to hate Granger. The entire dark lord's circle was looking up to him for fixing the vanishing cabinet and let the death eaters get their chance at evading Hogwarts.

He would be marked once he finished his _prestigious _task. _Marked forever as nothing but a cold minion of that hypocrite half-blood. _He thought bitterly.

He still had his prejudices regarding blood status but Granger has been trying to prove him wrong even though she does not try.

How could the brightest witch of her age not belong to the magical world? How come someone who isn't supposed to be doing magic is better at it than most purebloods? If muggleborns are so filthy, how could one turn his entire life upside down with one lay?

These questions kept eating at his sanity. But amongst all the factors that were messing with his life was the core one.

Seeing her walking the halls brought flashbacks. Every tapestry, broom cupboard or empty classroom further invited him to just drag Granger in there and give in.

She was affected too, he could tell. He had found her casting longing glances in his directions. Any encounter they had, they both still quarreled on it; but it lacked the venom it once spat. Tolerating her presence, her enticing smell, her perfect attire but moreover her angelic face has been affecting Draco to no end.

He's made almost no improvement in fixing that fucking cabinet and handling his father's pestering had never been harder.

It all made him question: did he even want to do this? Become one of The Dark Lord's servants and do his bidding when he couldn't even stomach the idea of killing someone?

Would giving in to his feeling for Granger be easier? But what would it take to go against everything his parents had hammered in him? Would the Order ever accept the mere idea of Draco Malfoy switching sides?

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_**Break up**__**  
**__**Make up**__**  
**__**Total waste of time**_

_They say liquor washes away your mind. Hermione found out that 4 glasses of firewhiskey only brought out her troubles more. The war, her muggle parent's survival, the upcoming Horcrux hunt- all these reasons found her here. At Room Of Requirement party. These parties were open to all houses and had luxuries no Hogwarts teacher imagined could exist. From liquor to music, these parties were always a blast. _

_Hermione was so sloshed, she did not notice the seat next to her get filled in by none other than _Draco Malfoy_. When his loud order of Scottish whiskey did make his presence known, Hermione turned to him._

_But instead of his usual sneer, his face was graced with tension and frowns. All Hermione's addled mind could muster was- "Havin' a bad day? Well so am I and I think you play a large role in it death eater boy."_

_At this Draco turned towards her and snapped- "Don't talk about shit you have no clue of Granger. You don't even know stress or fucked up shit or troubles that are on me." He finished in a slurred tone as he too had one too many drinks. _

_In her defense, her worries, fears, and dreads came tumbling out of her mouth to Draco. Draco, in turn, gave up some of his hidden fears. He was so confused, torn and feared his future._

_As the night progressed, they shared more feelings. Hermione even felt a bit sorry for Draco's turmoil. She offered him a thought that flooded his heart with hope- "Only light can drive away the dark Malfoy. The moment you find the light, believe in it and act upon it."_

_That was all they both remembered of last night. Somewhere between opening up, alcohol and comforting each other, they had slept together. The Room of Requirement provided privacy in the forms of small rooms as well. _

_The first move was Hermione's. A simple touch to his hand while comforting him. Neither of them expected the shock that shot up their hands._

_Urges to drink in this comfort further, to drown in it, consumed both of them and they jumped each other simultaneously. After snogging for a good minute, Hermione took his hand and lead him to one of the rooms. There were no more words exchanged. Only the dire need to get closer to a comforter prevailed. Between large chugs of alcohol, torn clothes, kissing, sucking and pleasuring each other, the night passed away like a blur. _

_The next morning, Hermione was the first one to wake up. Urging herself to not throw up, she repaired her clothes and redressed._

_Draco on the other hand, woke up to Granger pointing her wand on him and threatening him to never speak a word of this._

_"We both were completely out of our mind. You will NOT speak a word of this. This was a mistake. I am not labeling you as a predator but we both can agree that if we had a speck of sanity left, we would have NOT woken up like this. Forget that it happened."_

_All Draco mustered was- "As if I would proudly announce a one night stand with a _mudblood_. No one will know of it." He soon passed out on the sheets as Hermione exited the room._

* * *

_**Can we please make up our minds**__**  
**__**And stop acting like we're blind?**_

Draco thought he knew anything of troubled emotions. But compared to how he was feeling now, they were all turds. How could _victory _be bitter? How come the task that he had been up to a year to complete only bring him closer to his breaking point?

It was midnight and he had been tossing and turning all night in silent anguish. He had been tasked to fix the vanishing cabinet. He had found an old dusty tome in the library written by Caractus Burke. The bloke had written a fine section on his prized possessions in his shop- Borgin & Burkes.

But he was yet to disclose this fact to the dark side yet.

He would have to take that foul mark and get brandished forever. The Death Eaters would attack Hogwarts; mainly the order members. But the order was in no shape to fight or evacuate the entire school.

With Potter and Dumbledore on errands, Remus Lupin ill and Granger sunken, they were not prepared and would be the easiest to target.

Not that he gave a shit about the order, but Granger was a part of it and he was too stuck up on her to lead her to death. With how he had felt with Granger, he had started questioning his beliefs, motives and if he really wanted to carry them.

But he couldn't switch either. Where would he even start? He thought snidely.

_Wait- where did this want to switch come from? _He thought with self-loathing. He could not even think about switching sides. But somewhere in deep, he subconsciously knew that he wanted to switch sides because he could not do it anymore.

He was expected to be a bad person. To hate anyone less than pure blood. But he did not find that hate inside of him except the initial loathing for them that was embodied in his upbringing.

He was so fucking frustrated and angry...

The old coot had tried to counsel him to "join the light". How senile of him to assume it was that easy on him. Like one letter of resignation would free him of his duties. Of course, he had denied the 'helping' inputs of Dumbledore and refused to take Snape's help.

It was late midnight when he was released from his thoughts. Restless sleep took over him and he was able to manage a few hours of sleep before he had to get up for the next day of classes.

The entire day he had a murderous look on his face. His fellow housemates knew better than to bug him. What pissed him off, even more, was double charms with the Gryffindors.

Seeing Granger just reminded him of his turmoil again. Why did she have to contradict he had ever learned? He had realized beforehand that he could not stomach cruelty but his _involvement_ with Granger made him incapable of beholding those rotten beliefs anymore.

When he got out of his last class for the day, he got a summoning note from Snape. He begrudgingly went to his office. He was already on edge. He did not need interference from that intrusive man.

He knocked on his office door and heard a deep voice reply 'come in'.

Severus Snape's calculating surveyed him as he took a seat. Before he could say anything, Snape, quickly said- "Have you made any progress on the cabinet yet Draco?"

Draco felt a chill down his spine but replied nonetheless.

"I am close to completing it."

"If I were to help you, you will get it done quickly. Don't be a pompous fool Draco. Accept my help. Your father plans to come to Hogwarts and _talk_ to you personally." Came Snape's reply.

At this Draco lost his calm. Standing abruptly, he burst out.

"I will finish my task. There's no need for father or you to interfere. If the Dark Lord tasked me, he must have given it to me to prove myself. If only you all would leave me alone." He exited the room and in a rage walked down an unfamiliar corridor.

He'd make up his mind later. All he needed right now was a break. He kept walking until he found himself near the black lake. Sitting straight ahead of him was Hermione Granger.

_** 'Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining**_

Engrossed deep in a book, a worrisome expression her face with tendrils escaping from her messy bun held by her wand.

Seeing her again not only filled him with arousal but also a strange sense of determination.

Marching up to her, he called out her name.

Getting up from her seat under a tree, she saw Malfoy heading towards her. She shoved her book in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

When Draco reached her, he took her hand, turned and started heading towards the castle in a purposeful stride. Hermione, on the other hand, was confused. Yes, any approaching on his part made her a puddle of nerves so she could put up with him to at least hear him out but anyone in the school could see them and spread rumors.

As the day had just ended, most students were in their common room but even if they had spectators, Draco couldn't care less. He dragged her to the Room Of Requirement and hoped for a bed. By now Hermione was worried what he planned to do and was clutching her wand under her robes. Her protests had died down and she was simply staring at his face wondering what was on his mind.

_**Stars fall, and the world goes blind, boy**_

When the door appeared, he went inside with Hermione now complying. Draco let go of her hand, closed the door and asked the Room to become warded.

Hermione observed the room and firsthand saw a bed with silk green sheets. The room itself looked very cozy with a burning fireplace on the side, a side table and no windows.

The sight started a fire in her belly from anticipation. She felt Draco come up behind her. He said in a small voice- "I can't put up with this shit anymore Granger. I'm done holding back and I know you have been doing so too." His hand started trailing up her arm as he continued- "What I now want is for both for us to give in. I am only going to ask this once. Do you want this? Can you handle one night of absolutely no pretenses and forget that we're supposed to despise each other?" He finished as he dropped his hand.

Hermione knew what she was getting into. Surreal and straightforward pleasure. Instead of speaking her consent out loud, she simply turned around and smashed their lips together.

_**You know, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you**_

Draco wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed. The minute he threw her on the bed, he started taking off his shirt. Hermione shamelessly stared at his sculpted chest.

Climbing back on top of her, he kissed her with pure passion and lust. Hermione was addicted. He was a forbidden drug and she could not get enough. Hermione started buttoning her shirt off as well but Draco couldn't keep up with the delay and ripped the rest on the buttons off of her. Her dilated eyes drove him madder with lust. He was staring at her with preying eyes but did not anticipate to be made the prey of as Hermione hooked one of her leg under his and switched her positions so that she was on top of him.

Hermione's hands traveled along his collarbone as their rushed kisses turned to slow ones. Her hands traveled over his arousal and she groped him through his trousers. Losing patience, Draco flipped their positions and pulled her skirt along with her knickers down her legs. He parted her legs with feather-light kisses.

Once he reached her throbbing clit, he gave it a long lick. Eating her out like a starved man, he brought out multiple orgasms out of her. Quickly climbing atop of her, he kissed her with a burning passion.

But this kiss wasn't lustful. It was poured with emotions that came crashing around him. He was to be a death eater and turn her into his 'allies'. She was to be branded as a mudblood, stripped of her magic and then executed. These thoughts made their passion desperate. _Desperate for freedom. _The mutual feeling of despair and understanding of each other's vulnerability passed through them. Hermione felt a tear escape through her eye as Draco entered her with a long, deep thrust.

As Draco set up a fast pace with Hermione meeting him for thrust over thrust, he put his forehead over her forehead and let down the guards around his feelings. He too felt tears escape his eyes. Tears of two different worlds met as they both reached climax.

_**Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made**_

Draco held her as the reality of what he had ahead of him hit him as broke down into more tears and held her firmly. Hermione was in tears too. For some reason, her tears made him even more vulnerable than all what he had seen since the start of the year.

Hermione bust out actual words first in a sobbing state- "I can't do this anymore Draco. What is it we have here? My addiction to _...this_ is very troublesome. And do you have feelings for me or is this some plot to catch me off guard?"

That really pissed him off.

His grip loosened and he tossed her beside him. Looming above her small frame, he peered upon her angelic face with a dark look.

"You think all of this is to get some stupid secrets out of you Granger? It would take more than your spreading of legs for me to open up to anyone. If you are of the view that I slept with you for taking advantage of you can get the fuck out of this room."

Hermione did not know why she said that. Even if it was a plot, Draco Malfoy would never break down in front of her. Would not let vulnerability show at his face. Would not be so real around her.

Backtracking her words, she said solemnly- "I didn't mean it like that. I - just need an escape- and I know you d-"

Before she could complete the thought, she was met with Draco's lips on hers. He simply mumbled 'talk less' into her mouth before slipping into her.

_**But we hold on, hold on**_

When they both found completion in the form of utter bliss, Draco slid out of her. Hermione half expected him to leave but he simply gathered her in his arms, conjured a blanket over them and drifted into sleep with Hermione following soon after.

Draco woke up first in the morning. When he looked at Hermione sleeping in his arms, he was still in shock at the previous night's events. He had come with terms that he was attracted or might as well be in love with a muggleborn. What shocked him further was how easily he opened up last night. Granger always had this effect on him.

Though there were no windows in the room, he knew it was early in the morning. He always woke up at this time of dawn. He detested the upcoming morning for being unavoidable. He was so fucking _sick_ of pretending he can stomach all of his family expectations, the Dark Lord's task, the killing of innocents and mainly pretending he had all this hate inside of him when he simply did not.

He knew being who he was, there were only two sides. Either he put up with all of it or switched sides and became a traitor. Was it even possible? He knew what lay ahead of that choice. Was it worth it? Mainly was _she_ worth it? Because deep down he knew she contributed to the strange urges he was getting.

Looking at her angelic face was not just an escape from his troubles, but also a reminder that the world does not have to be entirely dark. The order isn't useless. The light had hope as well.

How much he wished to escape his demons and side with Hermione. But he knew the rainbows he chased did not have a pot of gold at their ends. That is unless he threw away everything he had now- his name, power, parents, inheritance, and morals.

For now, all he wanted to do was press Granger against his chest and forget that a future full of monstrosities awaited him. That was exactly what he did. His internal torment could wait.

How hard could going against your entire being be?

_**There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase**__**  
**__**But we hold on, hold on**_


End file.
